


Villa Malfoy

by NonaeMex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cruciatus, F/M, Rough Sex, Torture
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: Le facevano male le ossa.Ogni singolo osso del suo corpo, anche le estremità delle dita, erano rigide.Non aveva il coraggio di aprire gli occhi, sapeva di non essere sola nell’enorme salotto.Il dolore si lasciava dietro i suoi orridi strascichi e lei sapeva di meritarselo.Tutto quel dolore, tutte quelle maledizioni.Ogni singolo nervo che urlava era una supplica all’Oscuro Signore piena di gratitudine per essere ancora viva.Bellatrix sapeva di non meritare quel privilegio.Aveva fallito e la colpa era sua, ancora una volta.Il ragazzo aveva fallito nella sua impresa - ed era toccato a lei, sua zia, addestrarlo al meglio in vista del compito, quindi il fallimento di Draco era il suo fallimento (...)





	Villa Malfoy

**Villa Malfoy**   
  


__«Potter?» strillò Bellatrix, e arretrò per guardarlo meglio. «Sei sicuro? Il Signore Oscuro dev'essere immediatamente informato!» Si tirò su la manica sinistra: Harry vide il Marchio Nero impresso a fuoco nel braccio e capì che stava per toccarlo, per convocare l'amato padrone...  
«Stavo per chiamarlo io!» esclamò Lucius, afferrando il polso di Bellatrix e impedendole di toccare il Marchio. «Lo chiamerò io, Bella, Potter è stato portato in casa mia, e si trova quindi sotto la mia autorità...»  
«La tua autorità!» rise lei, cercando di liberarsi dalla stretta. «Tu hai perso l'autorità insieme alla bacchetta, Lucius! Come osi? Toglimi le mani di dosso!»  
«Questo non ha nulla a che vedere con te, non sei stata tu a catturare il ragazzo...»  
«Chiedo perdono, signor Malfoy» li interruppe Greyback, «ma siamo stati noi a catturare Potter, e spetta a noi l'oro...»  
«L'oro!» sghignazzò Bellatrix. Era ancora in lotta con il cognato e con la mano libera cercava nella tasca la bacchetta. «Prenditi pure il tuo oro, sudicio avvoltoio, a me non serve l'oro! Io cerco solo l'onore della sua... della...»  
Cessò di lottare, gli occhi scuri puntati su qualcosa che Harry non poteva vedere. Esultante per la sua resa, Lucius le lasciò andare la mano e alzò la manica...  
«FERMO!» strillò Bellatrix. «Non toccarlo, moriremo tutti se il Signore Oscuro arriva adesso!»  
Lucius s'immobilizzò, l'indice sospeso sopra il Marchio.

_ * *  
 Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte - Villa Malfoy _

  
  
  
  
  
  
Le facevano male le ossa.  
Ogni singolo osso del suo corpo, anche le estremità delle dita, erano rigide.  
  
Non aveva il coraggio di aprire gli occhi, sapeva di non essere sola nell’enorme salotto.  
Il dolore si lasciava dietro i suoi orridi strascichi e lei sapeva di meritarselo.  
Tutto quel dolore, tutte quelle maledizioni.  
  
Ogni singolo nervo che urlava era una supplica all’Oscuro Signore piena di gratitudine per essere ancora viva.  
  
Bellatrix sapeva di non meritare quel privilegio.  
Aveva fallito e la colpa era sua, ancora una volta.  
Il ragazzo aveva fallito nella sua impresa - ed era toccato a lei, sua zia, addestrarlo al meglio in vista del compito, quindi il fallimento di Draco era il suo fallimento.  
  
  
Andava bene così.  
Se l’era proprio meritato.  
  
  
Il fuoco nel caminetto languiva poco a poco, il suo crepitio sordo sembrava venire dal centro esatto della sua mente.  
Bellatrix sentiva la guancia premuta contro il pavimento farsi gelida, la realtà tornava lentamente al suo posto.  
  
  
Silenzio.  
Il dolore scompariva, l’ultima traccia dell’Oscuro Signore si dileguava nella notte.  
  
Il suo corpo tornava alla normalità, le estremità solo un po’ rigide. In bocca sentiva il sapore del sangue, i capelli le coprivano il volto, li sentiva pesanti, spessi. Probabilmente un pettine le era volato via, mentre crollava sotto i colpi della sua furia.  
  
Bellatrix trasse un lungo respiro tremante.  
  
Poi, un rombo cupo scosse le viscere della terra.  
  
Un suono ritmico, rimbombante.  
  
Passi in avvicinamento contro il marmo gelido del pavimento dell’enorme salone.  
  
“Bella…”  
  
  
Lucius.  
  
  
  
Bellatrix spalancò gli occhi all’istante, scattando come un serpente. Si puntellò sul gomito aggrappandosi al bracciolo della vicina poltrona e si tirò in piedi.  
  
Non voleva che lui la vedesse a terra, in un momento di debolezza.  
  
C’era solo suo cognato, nella sua elegante giacca nera. Così pallido che il suo volto ed i suoi capelli sembravano una specie di apparizione nell’oscurità.  
  
Lucius era più pallido e più magro, i suoi pantaloni non avevano piega, come se li avesse strappati al guardaroba ed infilati senza nemmeno guardarsi allo specchio.  
  
Bellatrix si ritrovò a ghignare. Un tempo suo cognato sfoggiava abiti così perfetti, impeccabili…  
  
“Qualcosa di divertente?”  
  
La sua voce fredda la apostrofò, segno che non ci sarebbe stata mai tregua, tra di loro.  
  
Bellatrix si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona - le sue ossa resero grazie - e Lucius si accomodò sulla poltrona di fronte. Avrebbe preferito che non lo facesse.  
  
In quei giorni l’ultima cosa che Bellatrix voleva era pensare a suo cognato.  
  
Veniva ancora punita per il fallimento di Draco e con ogni probabilità quella collera che la lacerava non si sarebbe mai esaurita, mai più l’Oscuro Signore l’avrebbe guardata come prima.  
  
Quel pensiero da solo fu sufficiente a farle male come e più di tutte le Cruciatus che aveva appena ricevuto e oramai all’Oscuro Signore non serviva nemmeno più un motivo per punirla. Accadeva e basta.  
  
“Non si cena ancora?”  
  
Bellatrix indirizzò un’occhiata torva al cognato. Lucius si era servito di nuovo dalla piccola console dei liquori, nella sua pallida mano destra scintillava un calice di Fire.  
Anche quello se l’era versato da solo, senza minimamente pensare agli Elfi.  
  
L’uomo non la degnò di una risposta, scolò metà del bicchiere quasi a farle un dispetto, con tracotanza. Deglutì e poi posò il bicchiere.  
  
In quel momento ricambiò a tradimento il suo sguardo, e Bellatrix vide che i suoi occhi pallidi erano lucidi, dominati da un lampo gelido.  
Conosceva quella luce e non le piaceva.  
Un sorrisetto ironico increspò per un attimo le labbra di Lucius Malfoy.  
  
“Stanno apparecchiando nel salottino.”  
  
Nel salottino, perché il salone da pranzo era stato sgomberato dei suoi mobili, buttati da parte come fossero robe vecchie, ed ormai un enorme tavolo lo dominava come una lapide.  
  
“Pensavo…”  
“Che la nostra cena potesse essere rimandata a causa del tuo giusto castigo?”  
  
“Non ho detto questo!”  
  
E lo sentì ridacchiare - quell’orribile, fastidiosa risata strascicata come la sua voce: gli era esplosa in quel viso pallido ed aguzzo, la derideva. Bellatrix schizzò in piedi a sua volta, la Bacchetta sfoderata.  
Ma suo cognato fu veloce come lei, la teneva già sotto tiro.  
  
“Mettila giù, Bella…” flautò, senza minimamente accennare a farlo per primo, anzi accorciando la breve distanza tra loro di alcuni passi.  
  
Bellatrix sentiva rabbia e frustrazione lottare per riempirla, era divisa in parti uguali, tenute assieme dall’odio e da qualcosa di più profondo, terribile, che suo malgrado nasceva in lei di fronte a quella pallida faccia impudente.  
  
Voleva colpirlo, massacrarlo, farlo urlare di dolore contorcendosi sul pavimento così come l’Oscuro Signore aveva fatto con lei, ma Draco e Narcissa erano nella stanza di fianco.  
Stavano per mangiare.  
Avrebbero dovuto raggiungerli.  
  
Ripose lentamente la bacchetta nella tasca.  
  
  
Lucius sogghignava ancora, tenendola sotto tiro.  
  
Un guizzo gli attraversò i lineamenti pallidi quando vide la bacchetta sparire nella sua tasca e fu troppo - troppo per quella sera, per quel giochetto insensato, per vedere suo cognato godere della sua disgrazia ed illudersi di un trionfo che nemmeno lui possedeva più - Bellatrix si lanciò contro di lui ringhiando.  
  
“Ti ho detto…”  
  
Ed era un errore.  
Avvicinarsi così tanto a quell’uomo, a quella serpe velenosa, a quel sorrisetto tagliente.  
Meno di due centimetri. Bellatrix era consapevole di avere i lineamenti rigidi per la furia e di colpo fu anche orribilmente, totalmente consapevole di quanta poca distanza li separasse.  
Il solito errore.  
Lo stupido errore di una pazza che continuava a ripeterlo senza mai imparare.  
  
Lucius aprì la mano nell’esatto momento in cui lei gli afferrò forte il braccio. La sua bacchetta rotolò sul sedile vuoto della poltrona scivolando sul pavimento - Bellatrix sentì i suoi denti contro le  labbra.  
  
Ringhiò, puntandogli istintivamente una mano contro il petto.  
Lo spinse duramente, quasi al punto da fargli perdere l’equilibrio, ma al tempo stesso sentì le labbra tremare, poi aprirsi come una cosa autonoma, indipendente dal suo corpo.  
  
Lucius ne approfittò con la rapidità di un’aspide e venne la sua lingua, ancora la durezza dei suoi denti - ed ormai, ancora una volta, era perduta.  
Le si aggrappò alla vita, poi le trovò i seni sotto il corpetto dell’abito, strinse e le fece male - ma era troppo tardi.  
Troppo tardi per tutto, anche ringhiare ‘ bastardo’ - tanti ‘ bastardo’, ripetuti e ripetuti contro il respiro pesante di lui, forse anche contro le sue stesse braccia, che afferravano quelle di suo cognato trascinandolo via.  
  
  
* *  
  
La stanza degli ospiti, quella piccola sul retro, era il posto più vicino.  
Non era così pazza, una che almeno si chiudeva la porta alle spalle, dicevano in giro che lei fosse pazza.  
Sbarrare la porta con un incantesimo fu l’unica cosa che riuscirono a fare, per il resto furono a stento capaci di arrivare al letto.  
  
Lucius doveva aver bevuto anche quel mattino, Bellatrix sentì una zaffata di brandy mentre i suoi capelli le grattavano la guancia, era sopra di lei, le mani ad afferrarle le cosce - vide il suo abito rialzarsi e la rabbia rinserrò il suo morso - non voleva che Lucius stesse sopra, che la sovrastasse, le faceva rabbia vederselo lì tra le sue cosce divaricate, i pantaloni ormai definitivamente spiegazzati aperti e quel mezzo ghigno lascivo sul volto appuntito. “Ferma…” - “Fammi rialzare, rialzare…”  
  
Avrebbe voluto sbattere lui contro le coltri per poi salirgli addosso, ma Lucius fu più rapido.  
La penetrò in un unico, fluido affondo e Bellatrix si morse il labbro inferiore, forte. Ormai il suo ventre era un lago di umori e non c’era più niente contro cui lottare.  
Lucius le diede un altro strattone, la coperta si raggrumò sotto di lei e cadde, Lucius la tirò bruscamente a se’ per le cosce ed iniziò a pompare ritmicamente con i fianchi.  
Bellatrix rovesciò il collo all’indietro, ma l’urlo non proruppe mai dalla sua gola, ancora una volta la mano di suo cognato arrivò provvidenziale ad impedirlo.  
  
Lo morse.  
Lucius rise.  
  
  
Quello stronzo oscillava nel suo campo visivo, ancora sorridente, le mani sotto le sue ginocchia, i fianchi magri che scattavano avanti e indietro nel piombarle addosso, sbattendola - vedeva il suo volto languido e trionfante quando lo rialzava dai suoi seni, lasciandole addosso tracce umide e roventi di baci.  
Venne prima lei e come sempre le accadeva il momento del piacere cancellò ogni cosa, riducendola inerme sotto l’onda di qualcosa, anzi qualcuno che profondamente disprezzava.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
Sapeva che il figlio che portava in grembo non poteva essere dell’Oscuro Signore, ma voleva, doveva credere che lo fosse.  
Non credeva nemmeno di poter avere figli. I medimaghi le avevano sempre detto che era colpa sua, più che di Rodolphus.  
Era il figlio dell’Oscuro Signore, crederlo le era necessario, forse per giustificare tutto quel dolore.  
La sua punizione non era riuscita a danneggiarlo, il segreto era ancora lì, custodito all’oscuro di tutti nel suo ventre. Guardava il suo volto inumano, stravolto dalla furia e chiudeva occhi e orecchie mentre il dolore la squassava - guardami, raccoglimi, amami, c’è tuo figlio dentro di me.  
  
Ma quelle parole Bellatrix non le pronunciò mai,  nascose il ventre che si ingrossava e continuò a ripetersi di essere sua. Dell’Oscuro Signore la serva, dell’Oscuro Signore il figlio.  
Non le serviva altro.  
  
La faccia di Lucius, quella fu degna di nota quando alla fine le si ruppero le acque e si ritrovò a urlare aggrappata ad una sedia.  
  
Era una porta spalancata sull’abisso il volto di Lucius, gli occhi pallidi vuoti nell’istante in cui finalmente capiva la verità - almeno per una volta aveva colto quello stronzo di sorpresa.  
  
Era una bambina, pesava tre chili, la avvolsero in una coperta rimediata all’ultimo momento. I radi capelli sulla testolina erano biondi e curiosamente striati di azzurro.


End file.
